


You are... Love.

by carryonmywaywardcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood, Comfort!Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardcas/pseuds/carryonmywaywardcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself hanging - literally - from the roof of Metatron's office with Castiel tied up in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are... Love.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:::  
> I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. ((sadness *cries*))

“Nice rice, ey Cas?” The eldest Winchester snarked as he took another bite of the take-out Chinese food. On the top of the Impala laid the nice tasting take-out. Castiel replied in a slight nod as he took another chew, trying to ignore the odd taste. _Well,_ Cas thought, _it's probably because it was cheap. Nothing to fret about._ Since he was losing his stolen grace, he could somewhat taste everything; the flavor, texture, everything that made it taste so well. He 'mmm'ed at the taste, and Dean laughed softly to himself, which to Cas, seemed like the first time in months he had actually done anything of the sort. The angel smiled as he had seen his best friend laugh in his hushed tone. 

“I would agree, it's very nice,” Castiel replied after thinking about the pondering thought that Dean had asked.

“Yeah, hah,” Dean replied with a mouthful of fried rice stuffed in his cheeks.

The both of them had taken a swig of the pop they had gotten with the meal. _Brisk Iced Tea_ , it read on the bottle. Cas had noticed an odd aftertaste, but he had thought nothing of it, because he just thought it was a side effect of the lost grace, and time. Dean didn't notice it, though, since he was neither demon, nor angel.

“Dean?” Castiel asked in a worried tone, “Where's Sam?”

“Ah, Cas, he's out... Somewhere. I don't know where the hell he is.”

“So he could be hurt?! Or, or worse?” The concerned angel asked. He would teleport to him, but his grace was leaving, and he knew he needed to save it for something extremely horrible.

“Nah, he'd call me if somethin' happened that was too much for him to handle. He's fine, Cas.” His voice was much more slow than normal, as if he had too much to drink, or he was extremely tired. Cas went with the assumption of the latter option, though. They had just finished a hunt including a large vampire nest, and Dean was always exhausted after those kinds of hunts, so of course, Castiel didn't assume that anything was horribly wrong. As Dean and Cas took their last bite and sip, they both swallowed back the odd taste.

As Castiel stood up, a wave of boh nausea and lightheadedness fell upon him. He began to sway back and forth as he grabbed onto the hood of the Impala. The oldest Winchester then turned his attention to his best friend, and was automatically alarmed as he saw him swaying from the hood of his Baby. “Cas?! Buddy, what's wrong?!” A wave of the same symptoms fell over Dean, and his alarmed state rose. _Drugged,_ Dean thought to himself and began to tremble, but not so much that Castiel would see.

“D... D'n...” Cas slurred and coughed up his own blood.

“Cas, Cas! Hey hey hey, you're okay, just calm down, breathe buddy breathe,” Dean accidentally replied in a worried and panicked tone. With one last concious breath, the short, scruffy-looking angel had fainted, and Dean caught him with one or two seconds to spare. “CAS!” He shouted. “Cas... C.. Cas...”

  
  


  
  


Then everything went black.

  
  


  
  


Everything was completely sideways as Castiel awoke. _Wha... What is going on... Dean? Dean?!_ He thought to himself as he began to tremble violently in his hands. All of the sudden, as he had seen Metatron through his own two, icy blue orbs, he gasped softly. “Why is everything sideways.” Apparently, the new God had found that amusing, for he just burst out in laughing, bent over his stomach.

“Cas. Turn your head,” Metatron replied in-between laughs and gasps. _Oh. This is embarrassing,_ the angel thought to himself. He then turned his head right-side-up again and saw his best friend hanging there, by his hands, in the corner.

“Metatron?! What did you-” He asked, but was cut off.

“It's so nice of you to join us, Castiel,” snaked Metatron, trying to gain his trust. “So, you have been declining my offer on joining my revaluation, haven't you?” Cas replied in a simple nod, still looking at Dean with worried and concerned eyes. Seeing that he was gasping for air, Cas tried to rush to his friend, which he raised from perdition, but he had been tied down with the mojo-free handcuffs.

Dean was completely shirtless as he hung by his hands. The rope around his hands was tightening with every time he pulled up to breathe. His feet hung off of the ground, and he was suffocating slowly. The breaths he were getting were short, choppy, and were more like gasps than breaths. The oldest Winchester was still passed out from being drugged, and Castiel had thought he may be... Gone. But, with one harsh gasp that sounded like it really had to hurt the poor 'perfect soldier,' he had awoken, alarmed and concerned for Cas, completely ignoring the fact that Metatron was slowly suffocating him. Unlike Cas's awakening, which was slow and groggy, Dean awoke with a sharp pain, which made him wake up quickly. Metatron had been cutting up the Winchester's arms. Yes, they were very small, but they were deep, and with the Angel Blade, so Castiel could not heal him if somehow, they had gotten out.

“Just let Dean go! What do you want with me, Metatron?” Castiel asked in a raspy, yet angry tone.

“Hah,” Metatron chuckled, “Don't you see? We're at war, Castiel. Why would I let a prisoner of war be set free? It's completely unfair, isn't it? Besides, this is about you, Castiel. Why can't you see that?” As he spoke, Metatron taunted Castiel with the angel blade, and at one point, had it against his neck. “Oh – I have forgotten. I can't kill you, you have to be awake for all of this fun!” The God snaked his way through the questions from the quiet, yet angry angel. He sliced up Dean's arms again, and let them bleed freely.

“Dean! Listen to me, keep breathing... Please...” Castiel pleaded to his best friend.

“C – Cas, don't do anything he s – says to do... Tr – trust me...” A fever began to spike in Dean's body, making him wince more. With one swift movement, Metatron tied a rope to Dean's feet, and tightly tied it to a bookshelf, so it would be much, much harder to pull up for a breath.

“Damn you! Just let him go! Please!” Castiel shouted in fear with faint tears slipping down his scruffy face. Seeing Dean like this was completely heartbreaking to him, since he couldn't do a thing. As Cas silenced himself, the only noises that were heard in Metatron's heaven was the sound of Dean gasping for air.

“Well, Castiel, I have a surprise for you. If you make this specific deal with me, I'll let humanity free.”

“His name is Dean, assbutt. And what deal?” At the last sentence, Cas really did sound perplexed with the offer, on what it really was.

  
  


“Join me.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Metatron's voice rang out in Castiel's head. _Joinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinmejoinme. Dean would be saved. You would have no more suffering, Castiel. No more pain, or heartbreak, or love gone wrong. Just peace, void of anger. Nothing would hurt anymore. Everything will be peaceful._

But, in Cas's heart, he knew everything Metatron was saying was a complete lie. He was just trying to snake his way through this impossible deal. Dean pulled himself up again with another gasp as he dropped his body with a tug of the rope which tied his hands to the roof.

“No.”

“Oh – but Castiel -”

“ **I said, no,”** Cas almost shouted in complete anger. With one break of the silence, Metatron began to laugh.

  
  


“Fine. Since Dean here is your heart, how would you like to see your heart die.”

  
  


  
  


With one swift move of his hand, Metatron then stabbed Dean with his angel blade through his stomach, but had healed the outside of the exit and entry wounds. Internal bleeding is whatever was left. Dean coughed up a coffee bean looking substance, with it dripping down his beautifully handsome face. The substance was most undoubtedly his own blood coming from his own body. His own beautiful body. Dean's body. _Oh my... DEAN! No no no, this is not happening,_ Castiel thought as he began to panic like mad as he trembled in the handcuffs.

“Metatron! Please! Allow him to be free!” Cas whimpered as he shook like a wet chihuahua dog. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Metatron replied.

“Cas, don't you see? The only way that I will let him free is if you join me. You have a charm about you that I don't, and you are... Dare I say it... More attractive than I will ever be, unless I choose another vessel. But, I can't, since the public knows me as Marv, the one who can preform miracles. So, I dare not change vessels at this point. All I need is you to complete my plan, Castiel.” Of course, Cas would not sway in his decision whatsoever. Even though he was losing his grace, he was still part angel, so he did have some sense in pure deals and cons.

Dean's stomach then cramped as it curled in on itself in consistent pain as internal bleeding ran through his veins. He screamed a horribly loud shriek in searing pain.

“C – Cas, I – I'm fine... I – I...” He whimpered before fainting as the ropes slowly choked him.

“Wake him! Metatron, this is an order!” Castiel shouted, not remembering that Metatron was the new God, and that he practically ruled the angel which was losing his stolen grace.

Metatron laughed as he replied, “Now now, Castiel, I think you have forgotten who is the one tied up here. But, I will awake him. I have special plans for him.” With his angel blade, the ugly-looking God sliced Dean's arm for at least the fiftieth time through this horrible experience, and Dean had awoke with a scream of complete terror and horror. “ **Cas!** ” He shouted as his arm burnt like a forest fire through his veins. The angel blade was caressed against the Winchester's face as he then made slices in his cheek that went through to touch his tongue. He let out a shriek as one tear flowed down his beautiful face that was now torn by an angel blade. Metatron then pulled the blade out of Dean's cheek and sighed blatantly, “You're so weak, Dean. Can't even take the smallest amount of torture.”

“He is not weak!” Castiel screamed to the new God.

Metatron replied in a chuckle. “Well, then I believe you do not know him fully, Cassy.”

“It's Cas,” the angel growled through his teeth, finally accepting his nickname given to him by the oldest Winchester. He figured that if Dean were going to pass, it would be best to accept the name he gave him in the first place. Now, the nickname seemed... Sweet and kind. Cas. Almost like a cool summer's day, bees buzzing through the field that he lie in, along with daisies surrounding him like they were his own.

“Yeah, okay, _Cas._ Point is, he's weak, and you sure as hell know it.” With the ending of the hurtful words, Metatron stabbed Dean again, but this time, in the lungs. Then, healed the wound inside and out. Then did it again. Again. Again. Dean was in complete and utter pain as God did so to his lungs and ribcage. It felt as if fire had crawled into his skin, and to his heart and lungs. One tiny tear fell down, again. Dean was weak. Castiel knew it deep in his heart as well, but obviously, would never accept it. No matter how hard Dean tried to hold everything inside, he knew he was deeply hurt by things that people said to him, and the things he had went through as a child, such as seeing his own mother pass, and being abused verbally.

“Shut up, you don't know him, Metatron,” Castiel growled to the ugly looking God.

“Oh – well I believe I do.”

Dean's eyes slipped down many of the clear colored tears, knowing he was going to die. This time, he may not be fully saved, either. He might come back as a demon, an angel, a monster, or worse; not come back at all. As Dean sobbed, Metatron began to pull out the Winchester's toenails, one by one, extremely slow. Dean screamed in agony as the first was pulled, then even louder for the second and third.

“ **STOP!** ” Cas shouted with tears filling his own blue orbs that shined like the night sky. In his head, this was an alright plan, but, it honestly was not. “I – I will join you,” he whispered hesitantly. With those four words, Metatron turned to face Castiel. He honestly didn't think he would do so, since he was the previous God. He knew what was right. This was the opposite of right by all means.

“Are you really serious?” Cas just replied in a nod. Metatron had released Dean, and he had fallen onto the ground, coughing up his own blood on the wooden floor.

  
  


  
  


“Well, I believe you know what you have to do now.”

  
  


  
  


With one swift move, the angel which was losing his grace pulled out his angel blade in secret. “And what is that?” Cas asked, trying to act stupid.

As Metatron pulled Cas to tell him what he must do, Castiel stabbed him through his heart, twisted the blade, and tried to hold back a slight grin as he fell to the ground, twitching with blood dripping from his scruffy mouth. Not even two seconds passed until Cas was right by Dean's side.

“Dean?! Are you alright?!” The Winchester shook his head, then the angel had lifted two fingers, setting it to Dean's forehead. A bright light shown from his fingers, and the outer wounds left Dean's body. The cuts and internal bleeding still was in place, but his toenails grew back automatically, which somewhat pained the eldest. His face radiated the pain he was under, and it hurt Castiel to see that very deep trauma. With the paling of the eldest's face, he fainted onto the ground, and as he was unconscious, Cas stole a kiss on the cheek, which he had wanted to do on previous days, but never really did it, since he was too afraid. But, since the moment was right, Castiel stole the kiss from the stubble-y faced man, whom he loved.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


It had been what... Maybe four months after the incident now? Sam knew about it at this point, and he sympathized for the two, knowing he couldn't have survived that kind of horrible torture that Dean had to endure. He would have given up, but his brother stayed strong throughout all of the horrible, aching pain. The scars still remained, but he was not faltered by the appearance of his arms, legs, face, and stomach. It reminded him that he was strong enough to defeat Metatron, with the help of his best friend, of course. Thankfully, he made it out alive. He would be gone if it wasn't for Castiel, and he loved him for it; for saving his life.

At the moment, Sam was gone, getting some Mederma for Dean's scars at the closest pharmacy, and all who was left in the motel room were Castiel and Dean Winchester.

“Dean?” The fallen angel spoke as he peered over at the eldest Winchester's arms. They had been scarred up and down, side to side, jagged, and some were made by his own hand. After the incident, he always felt as if it was a good thing that he was tortured, which obviously was not true, and it had caused him to self harm over his torture marks. Both Cas and Sam worried for him greatly.

“Yeah, Cas? What'cha looking at?” Dean questioned his friend.

Castiel replied, “I'm so, so sorry,” as he made himself become physically closer to the special man in his life. With one swift move, he hugged the Winchester with a tight embrace.

“Uhm, Cas? What are you... What are you doing? Nothing's wrong, I swear. I'm fine.”

“Like crap you are. Don't lie to me, Dean,” Castiel replied in a stern tone of voice.

“Cas – ah, I – I...” With that, one single,perfectly sculpted tear fell down the lost boy's face. “I deserved all that crap to happen to me, and you know it! I – I... I'm poison; worthless.” As Castiel leaned into Dean's face, automatically, Dean knew what was going to happen, and prepared himself by breathing shallowly, closing his eyes, and embracing Castiel's soft, beautiful lips. The kiss only lasted three seconds before they both pulled away; Dean in embarrassment, Cas in sweet, kind words.

“You are not poison, Dean. You are strong, you are amazing, you are special, you are honest, you are... Love, my Dean Winchester.”

 


End file.
